


The Sith, The Jedi, And The Outer Rim Bartender

by runwithneedles



Series: letting the cycle die [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, Ben Solo Lives, Drabble, F/M, Fix-It, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Rey - Freeform, Rey isn't a palpatine, Reylo - Freeform, Snippet, Sort Of, TROS Rewrite, fucking fight me jj, my man was out here on the galaxy's dating apps finding the necrophiliacs, palpatine fucked my friends, yes he did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runwithneedles/pseuds/runwithneedles
Summary: Hello my friends. I had technically boarded the Reylo ship before but now I have fully signed on for the long haul out of spite. This is part of a collection of snippets, changing certain things from all three recent movies: TFA, TLJ, and TROS, to form what I think would be a more honest, compelling story. I have no respect for JJ Abrams or his choices in TROS, although I will allow that some of his choices in TFA are Fine I guess.  I am also physically unable to write things without crass jokes in them, so now you know what to expect. This first bit takes place directly after TFA, although the stuff I have outlined spans the whole trilogy.I think that covers the basics for now. I look forward to writing more for this pairing, I've read some really great fic since seeing TROS. Boner voyage!!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: letting the cycle die [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582432
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Sith, The Jedi, And The Outer Rim Bartender

And after that he runs. He obscures himself, putting massive distance and time between himself and Snoke. He knows now. He knows Snoke just wants his power, the power that's complicated his entire fucking life. He’s suddenly incredibly glad he wore a mask in the Order. The order will recognize him of course, but your average galaxy-dweller won’t, and especially not in the far reaches of the Outer Rim, where he fights and steals and occasionally kills, sleeps rough and drinks too much. It is in a bar that he overhears it, the man who should be emperor. 

“You know my mother fucked him once. The old Sith. Yes, don’t laugh. They fuck just like everyone else, and it was when he was in the Senate, before anyone really knew. Of course she was paid. She was paid later too, once she got the tests. I don’t know why he didn’t kill her. Said I might be useful. No, of course I never was. I dreamed of being a Sith once. Gave my shitty life meaning. AM I one!!!??? I can’t even talk about this without drinking, let alone harness anything enough for telekinesis or raising the dead or whatever the hell they do. Fuck em.”

Ben feels a little weird overhearing this, since he’s lived this man’s dream and sort of wishes he hadn’t. It’s useless information anyway. Palpatine is dead, and Ben figures the electrocution he sustained so long ago fried his jizz, so it’s unlikely he fathered any more kids . Hard to come back from that.

He needs to find the library. He knows it’s on Coruscant, copies of those old texts buried in some underfunded hole in the lower levels. some gray archive with a tired civil servant reading romance novels at the desk and hoping no one mistakes the door for a spice den. 

He needs answers about the girl. She won’t leave him alone, and nothing Luke or anyone else ever told him involved a nonconsensual bond. The relationship is consensual in his dreams, but that's a different problem, one that requires things like changing the sheets. He knows it’s the Force, it feels the same, except…more specific. Less like general life energy and more like being close to a certain person. He needs to know. He hopes beyond hope there is something there strong enough to pull him out of this hole. There has to be.


End file.
